


Thank you.

by CanItTimmy



Category: Camp Camp, Camp Camp (Web Series), No Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Cults, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gore, M/M, Mass Murder, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Other, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanItTimmy/pseuds/CanItTimmy
Summary: It's all start with a bad day and your called A bum but I know your not! So life comes in and kicks you but luckily a tall boy with anti gravity hair comes to help. But at what cost? Your sanity will surely fall as you start your new job as a councilorThis book will be like 20 chapters long?!Re-posting from wattpad!Check out my other medias@CanItTimmyWriter on tumblr@CanItTimmy on wattpad





	1. Info page

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If your reading this then, it’s nice to meet you, please call me CanIt!!  
> I originally post all my stories on wattpad but I want to expand so for now I will just be  
> re-uploading all my books! Enjoy!!
> 
> Check out my other medias  
> @CanItTimmyWriter on tumblr  
> @CanItTimmy on wattpad
> 
> “___” <~ someone is talking  
> ‘___’ <~ someone is thinking

This is a bit of info on what you can expect from this fanfic!

•MASS MURDER...  
Jk  
Towards the end of the story dark topics show up but one on one chapter  
David is a pervert sorry I thought it was funny and then let go of the idea half way threw writing this!  
This story had 3 endings!  
This story is already complete I’m just re-posting it  
It will contain lots of fluff  
Max is your son even thought not really  
This is a David x Reader but Davids still got a love rival  
Look for hints I leave in chapters  
I’ve received fan art and I love all of them sometimes I show it in a chapter  
And I guess something about me is...  
I’m very social and I love interacting with everyone!  
I’ve made friends thanks to the stories I’ve written so don’t be shy! I want to be your friend too!! 

Also I have other stories so go check them out if you like David x Daniel fluff and gore???


	2. Chapter 1: Your a bum!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If your reading this then, it’s nice to meet you, please call me CanIt!!  
> I originally post all my stories on wattpad but I want to expand so for now I will just be  
> re-uploading all my books! Enjoy!!
> 
> Check out my other medias  
> @CanItTimmyWriter on tumblr  
> @CanItTimmy on wattpad
> 
> “___” <~ someone is talking  
> ‘___’ <~ someone is thinking

Reader pov 

‘ I can't believe this is happening to me! This is literally the worst!’ I grunt while they thinking about the previous events I went threw. I couldn’t ignore the uncomfortable feeling of My whole body being soaking wet and the rain hitting my skin. I rush to a bus stop and shelter under the roof ‘How did this even happen? All I did was ask for a extension of one more day to pay the rent!’

~flash back to the morning~

Today I had been given another day off from my job. It was strange because it seem like I had only been in at least two times this week and their was this new girl... "Life" i think was her name? She would always give me a weird look when I would pass by her, I’m pretty sure I even hear her say "good luck" in a mocking tone as I walk out the door yesterday! Shrugging off the thought I figure since Its still early in the morning i should get a drink, so I went to serve my favorite drink! As I was midways pouring my cup my phone rang I rush to answer not bothering to even checking who was calling. 

~the phone call~

(Y/N) : Hello?  
Boss: oh yes (y/n) I have some news to tell you  
(Y/n): oh okay what is it sir?  
Boss: well you see... there no easy way to say this but I'm going to have to let you go  
(Y/n): I-I'm sorry sir i don't think I understand?  
Boss: look I'm very sorry it's just I need new talent and your just not what I need  
(Y/n): b-but sir why, did I do wrong did I-  
Boss: no no your are a perfect worker it's just life happened you know she's a hard worker and I though I should give her a shot  
(Y/n): oh... is this why you where letting me have more "vacation days"?  
Boss: yes (y/n) I'm sorry it had to be this way  
(Y/n): I-I understand sir  
Boss: also this weeks paycheck is being cut to half because of all the days you missed!  
(Y/n): W-WHAT WAIT SIR!  
*hangs up*

~end of phone call~

I slouch into my couch :( how could this happen all in one day! Not only was I fired over the phone, and replaced by a rookie, but I also lost half of my pay! How could this day get any worse! I sigh putting my hands on my face ready to morn my new jobless lifestyle. *knock knock* (who dare) "ugh" I get off my couch tiredly and head for the door. Opening the door I see a small lady with curly brown hair.

"Oh hello Miss Ever" I greet her and wrinkles appear on her face as she smiles “hello dear I just came by to pick up the rent I figured I'd come get yours first since you always pay on time dear" my back straights up at the word “rent” I look at Miss. Ever and for a moment I curse my always good at paying rent in time self. 

"Oh Miss Ever I haven't gotten my paycheck yet, I'm getting it soon though I was hoping you could give me one more da-" suddenly my door is slammed open fully I think I saw a dent in the wall where the doorknob hit! 'Ugh hope I don't have to pay for that' 

  I look down to see Miss Ever with a sinister smile "what do you mean you can't pay" I gulp my fear down my throat "I never said that! I’ll pay Miss. Ever, I just need more tim-" she takes a step forward I take one back "you know what happens to bums like you that don't pay" I quickly try to reason with her "but Miss I always pay on-" she glares at me clearly mad.

"ITS MISS. EVER YOU STUID BUM NOW IM GIVING YOU A HOUR TO GET YOUR SHIT OUT AND WHATEVER STILL IN THE APARTMENT WILL BE SOLD TO THE JUNK GOT IT!" I nod frantically "yes yes of course Miss. Ever" and just like a ray of  
sunshine she is gone. Could this day get any worse I say as I start packing what I could fit in my car...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a reminder I am the original writer of this story and I’m just re-uploading this on to here! (This story is complete btw)  
> Comments are super duper appreciated!  
> I love interacting with you all!!


	3. Chapter 2: Hello!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet David! He seems like such a sweet guy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s me CanIt!!  
> ~I originally post all my stories on wattpad but I want to expand so for now I will just be  
> re-uploading all my books! Enjoy!!~
> 
> Check out my other medias  
> @CanItTimmyWriter on tumblr  
> @CanItTimmy on wattpad
> 
> “___” <~ someone is talking  
> ‘___’ <~ someone is thinking

Reader pov:

Looks like that's all I can fit in my car. I sigh but look back at my old apartment 'stupid Landlady' okay okay I can do this I just need to find a new job a new home and basically start working hard to get back to how it was before today...that's not hard at all (remember this line *wink wink*) 

I then hear some strange screaming "get ofF MY PARKING LOT YOU BUM" "oH SHIT IT MISS EVER WELP ITS TIME TO GO" I tell my self as I step on the gas pedal and speed off. 

~a few hours later~

Its been awhile since I stoped and I could feel myself getting hungry and I did had a bit of cash. I decided to stop by a pizza place in some plain looking town when I ask what they did for fun they told me something about "someone taking it too far and no fun allowed"?Then they started mumbling amongst them selfs? Strange? 

After ordering my pizza I sat down and waited to be called when I saw a newspaper stand and decided it may be a good idea to look and check if there are any jobs (you're so smart reader good thinking!!) as I got the newspaper I flip over it and

"OH MY GOSH" I said against my will then a lady coughs and I turn to see her looking at me confused. I apologize quickly 'gosh that was so embarrassing' looking back at the newspaper I look at the page that shocked me "muffin tops all you can eat" that seems hardcore. 

#15! Said the man in front of the Cash register "that’s me!" I quickly grab the pizza and start eating while looking for a job in the newspaper   
"Barber? No   
Janitor? Nah   
Softball assistant coach? You nod no quickly remembering what happen last time... you shiver not wanting to remember.

Oh look at this a job offering as a camp counselor, no experience required? Huh that doesn't seem like a smart thing to put when your handling children...  
Taking the last bit of my pizza I leave a good tip because author is a waitress and cries every time they don't leave a tip "ouch my head "

'weird for a second everything went dark' (authors mysteriously disappeared) well looks like I'm heading to camp Campbell! I jump into my car starting it up " here to a fresh new start!" I saw to my self as I drive off too camp Campbell I started to get this funny feeling in my stomach and for a second everything went pink 'maybe it's the stress'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a reminder I am the original writer of this story and I’m just re-uploading this on to here! (This story is complete btw)  
> Comments are super duper appreciated!  
> I love interacting with you all!!


	4. Chapter 3: hello stranger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and David have a good time.  
> My version on David is a lowkey pervert so just reminding you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it’s me CanIt!!  
> I originally post all my stories on wattpad but I want to expand so for now I will just be  
> re-uploading all my books! Enjoy!!
> 
> Check out my other medias  
> @CanItTimmyWriter on tumblr  
> @CanItTimmy on wattpad
> 
> “___” <~ someone is talking  
> ‘___’ <~ someone is thinking

Readers pov: 

   Okay if my gps was right I have to take a turn on the next dirt road. I look down to see how much time it will take to get to camp when my gps goes black and a small text saying " no signal in your current location" I grip my steering wheel tighter "that's just fanFuckingtastic" *sigh* 'I'm sure it won't be hard to find anyways' I tell my self. 

I drive for a bit more time when I see a dirt road, the closer I got the bigger I saw a build board this some gray haired grandpa and a big arrow point towards the dirt road "<\----camp Campbell this way" hmmm something tell me camp Campbell this down that road hmmm? 

Once I get to the the start of the dirt road I look inside the path only to find a TON a trees "wow that's dark" even with the sun out the big trees covered the road making it seem dark and scary (well reader it will be scary one word 'kids') I continue forward and drive for a while until I see a small parking with a lil brown car and a bus that looks like it drove through a tornado? 

I park near the entrance just in case shit goes south and I need to make a getaway. I straight my clothes take a deep breath and walk into camp. As I'm walking around I see different dirt roads one led to a "mess hall"? The other lead to a bunch of small cabins I guess for campers? Then I see 2 bigger cabins that said councilors. 

I figure I should maybe head there when I see a big green flag fall right in front of me "DANG IT NIKKI I TOLD YOU TO CUT ON MY QUE" "sorry max I saw a squirrel..." I then hear two small bumps behind me. I turn behind me to see a small boy and girl, the boy had poofy black hair and a dirty blue sweater and the girl had red overalls and teal green hair. 

I look down to see them and smile "hey kids you two must be campers here righ-" "we sure are" said the girl "what do you want" mumbled the boy. I sigh "oh ya well you see I wanted to apply for the councilor job, do you know where i can talk to one of your councilors?" 

I smile at the boy he seems a bit taken back but quickly recovers and mumbles "follow me" I smile at the boy again "okay then, hey what you name?" He stop for a second "it's max... what your name?" He ask while looking down I could see a faint blush 'aw that's cute he seems like a sweet kid' I thought to my self. " well max I'm (Y/N)" then we stop in front of one of the big cabins.

  "there a guy name David In here he'll be able to help you" he said look up at me briefly. "Well okay thank you max If I get the job just know your my favorite campers so far" I tell him as I ruffle his hair lightly. "Ya okay whatever see you around or something" he quickly walk to the cabin area. 

I laugh 'well looks like this is it' (you can do this reader!) i take a deep breath make sure I look presentable and knock on the door I wait a second when I here someone in the I inside quickly walking "be there in a second!" I hear. I stand back a little nervous and wait. 

The door opens and I look up to see the most amazing green eye "wow" I say looking memorized by the eyes "um excuse me, do you need something?" I smile at the person before me "oh ya sorry I wanted to see if I could still apply for the job offer as councilor I've got my application and stuff" he looks up at me and gave me a million dollars smile 'oh no he's cute' I though. 

He then spoke up " oh alright take a seat and I'll look for some paperwork!" He said happily? 'Is he always this happy not that I mind it's kind of cute' I blush a the thought. "Oh okay take your time" I nod and look down at my hand 'why am I so shy get it together   (y/n)' I could feel my face was a bit warm. 

I decided to look around the room it wasn't much just a small table with random papers a small kitchen a living room and a table for eating place in the corner of the room. The room had a cozy feeling to it 'this is nice' I say as I breath in and small a bit of...pine? 'This place is really in touch with nature" I then decided to look at the male with the stunning green eyes.

He was tall and had a light tan despite being in the sun regularly, his hair was a red brow! 'Oh no I love that hair!' I continue looking at him, his back is turn to me but I can see a green shirt over a brown vest, some shorts and boots. 'His whole outfit gives off a "I love the out doors and my job" kind of vide. It was nice. 

'No no (Y/N) I can't like this guy I don't even know his name?!?' I try to shake of the though as he turn and gives me a smile. Oh those eyes. "Well then here are the papers hope I didn't keep you waiting too long" he was still smiling? Does he always smile? I don't mind it makes me...happy. A pink flash blind me for a second! I hear a yelp and see the guy rubbing his eyes too? "Ouch my eyes" you both say then look at each other then start laughing. 

After your smol giggle fest he straightens up a bit " okay then due to recent events we are gong to have to do a bit of a background check on you?" (It's all your fault Daniel)  I nod "of course I understand, I did find it a bit weird when the ad said "no experience required" since where handling children?" 

He look surprised then slightly annoyed "oh I see well my fellow councilor must have really wanted someone to apply, anyways thank you for coming prepared anyways with your papers!" He smile. "It really shows how serious you take this job!" I smile "thank you" he then look at me "so we should get started then" I nod  "my name is (y/n) and I would like to apply for the job offer as councilor" I smile and pull out my hand for a hand shake, he takes it and smiles "my name is David I hope things go well I would love to have you in our team!" As we shake hands the pink flash grows bright but I try to ignore it. 

Davids pov (This is basically the same just in his head)  
I was looking around my room for my tennis racket t start the days activity. It's important to always stay in motion! When I hear a knock on the door must be max trying to lure me into another one of his pranks he's quite the funny kid! I smile and shout "I'll be right there!" 

I then hear shuffling out side the door. I open it and to my surprise I see a girl (if boy then change it k) I'm surprised 'she must be here from one of the campers' I thought, she was cute with her hair and the outfit went so well with her completion I could feel myself go red she look perfect and i look like a councilor... oh wait I am one! And I love every second of it! (David it too pure) 

I smile down at her then I hear a small "wow" come out of her lips they where just perfect 'no no David you just meet her wait why is she even here I should ask' "hello is there something you need?" I see her daze it was kind of cute the way here eye seem to get bigger and she seem so curious! ' Ah she's so cute' she then Spoke up 

~skip to being in the cabin~

Well she told me she wanted the job and that made me happy. I had the chance to be around her more. BUT first I need to ensure she is no threat to my campers! I told her about doing a small back up check she agreed and waited one I came back we started with the interview 

~the interview~  
David: so why do you want this job  
(Reader): well I love being around kids and helping them I was a kindergarten teacher once! 'Nice one (reader)'  
David: oh that's great! so tell me what are you doing here in such a small town?  
(Reader): well I was recently fired from my old job and my apartment I just wanted to start new ya know  
David: oh that's unfortunate okay well let's get to the boring stuff okay   
(Reader): okay   
~skip to end of interview~

Readers pov 

'Wow that was not as nerve wracking as I though maybe it because David was the one asking the question' I look up at David "thank you for your time David it was Fun talking to you" I could feel the blush coming back. I then felt a small tug on my shirt, I look down to see max holding some flowers and blushing "I hope you get the job (y/n)." 

Oh how sweet of him, I pat his hair lightly "thank you max" I had forgot David was even here till I heard...squealing? I turn to look at David, max suddenly looked annoyed "shut the fuck up David you sound like a pig" he said I was surprised at the langue max used but I could feel myself grinning become it seem oddly funny to me that a 10 year old said fuck??? 

"OH MAX YOU MUST REALLY LIKE (y/n)! Consider your self hired! If max can trust you than so can I!" David said but deep down I felt like he would trust a cult leader too.  "I- wow thank you so much" I smile and hugged max he seemed surprised but hugged back quickly and let go I then turn to David "well co councilor do you have a place to stay?" I sigh " no I'll just stay in my car or something" he quickly looks up and grabs my shoulder " no no it's fine as councilors we stay in these cabins I should introduce you to your other co worker" he said happily, 

I nod and lol back at max "thank you for the flowers max but it's getting late maybe you should  head to bed okay?" He looks up at me and nods "night (y/n)" I tell him bye and David quickly adds in he's goodnight too but I think max just ignores his. "Well (y/n) let's walk over to meet the other councilor, her name is Gwen she very  nice! Though she had anxiety so please be nice!" I felt David take my hard and lead the way "don't worry David I'll play nice" 

I smirk when I see him straighten up 'aw he's blushing thats cute' I hear him cough and say "uh okay!" I decided to torment him some more. >:). "Hey David what color do you like?" This questing was a bit random but I had a plan also I would get to know him a bit better! "Well I love all colors but blue is nice!" He said cheerfully ' he's too cute for his own good' I look at him "well I really like the color ___ but I LOVE people with green eyes I just think it soo attractive." His hands started sweating. He must be nervous guess I'll stop don't want to push too far I mean we did just meet. 

"Thank you (y/n)" well this is Gwens cabin. Oh and by the way your going to have to share a cabin with me since Gwen likes her privacy because of her state, it calms her down being alone!" Oh okay I guess I won't suck at least I'll be near David " okay David I don't mind I'm sure we'll get along perfectly!" He's smile grew " well let's go " he knocks on gwens door 

   ~time skip to you finishing your introduction with   
Gwen and you too getting alone amazing~  
    
I walk out of gwens cabin and me and David start walking back to our shared one "gwens really fun isn't she David?" He started nodding " she sure is and she's a great helper and now that your on the team I'm sure everything well go by smoothly!" David sure seems happy "well David where am I going to sleep?" I say as he opens the door for me I say a quick thank you and walk in (because you have manners! Unlike some people >:( ) 

He lock the door and turned to me "well you see since I just put in your file I had to order a new set of furniture for your things and the spare room is kind of filled with random boxes so you can sleep in my bed I'll sleep on the couch?" ( I think you know whats happening the whole boy and girl sleep in the same bed:)

He started rubbing then back of his neck shyly "OH no David it's your room I'll sleep on the couch it's fine!" He look up at and nods "I would rather you sleep on a bed." I could tell he was not going to give up. "Okay David if that's what you want but let me treat you to ice cream someday as a thank you!"  
He seemed happy that I excepted his offer "okay  
(y/n) let me just go get changed, the bathroom is down the hall." 

I nod and start walking to the cabin door when I feel a hand on my shoulder holding me a bit tightly. I turn to see David? "What is it David?l I ask trying to hide my discomfort. "Where are you going?" Oh " well I'm heading to my car to get my suit case, my clothes are in there I guess I'll unpack everything else tomorrow?" He looked at me for a second then I saw a flash of pink? 

Ugh my eyes maybe I should get them checked? "Actually (y/n) mind if I come with you it's not safe going out alone in the dark we have a "buddy system" just in case of bears or other wild animals" well that makes sense "okay David hurry and change, he nods and gets changed when I hear him close his door I turn and almost die! How can someone like him look so hot in sweatpants and a muscle shirt?!?! 

He's a pretty boy who loves the out doors??? I could feel myself blushing so I turn and walk out the door little did I know David stood behind me smirking when he saw me stare at him

~skip to you guys getting your stuff and in the cabin again~

  It was dark out side and I was kind of glad David went with me partly because I won't be alone in the dark  and also he help me carry the heavy stuff. I bent down to put a small box down when I turn to see David staring at me! We made eye contact and he just smiled?!?! 

This guys going to be the death of me! He excuses him self to his room saying he need to get some stuff. I decided to just change in the bathroom I tried locking that door but it seemed to not work so I decided to change quickly.

⚠️ warning ⚠️ slight smut ahead lets just say David a bad boy....(I'm sinning aren't I?)   
David pov:  
I won't lie I got a little nervous when I saw (y/n) leaving. As she touch the door a flash of gray blinded me and I felt strange? I quickly rush to her. I hoped I didn't hurt her. I noticed her staring at me 'how cute'   
I helped her with her stuff and when she put down a box I could see a faint outline of her panties, I could feel my self getting hot? I hate it when this happens she would never like me anyways. 

She saw me staring and as payback  I decided to look her right in the eyes and smile she straightens up and I tell her I'm gong to my room I then hear her go into the bathroom. Now i knew the door didn't work and the door nob had a small hole just big enough to see inside. When I got idea. 

It was dirty and I felt ashamed but I just couldn't help my self. I grab my phone and quickly get to the hole I aimed my camera at the hole and in my screen I see (y/n) with there pants off as she pulls off her shirt. I could feel my self going hot and took a picture... I took many... I knew it was wrong I had just met her but my mind felt grey?

I quickly went to turn off the lights grab my blanket and pillow and pretended to sleep so she wouldn't she me in the state I was in. I then heard her wonder why it was so dark then she reach the living room and give a slight "oh" she must have seen me "sleeping" and she whispered goodnight and walked into my room and locked it. Once i was sure she was sleeping I pulled out my phone and looked at the picture... this felt wrong... I should delete them... I will right after I'm done....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp happy campers this was a longggg chapter but I just had to put a bit of everything! What do you think David is doing with the picture? What did he mean by "right after I'm done." And what was that gray flash could this have affected him? What if reader finds out?!!   
> •~Hey guys do you like gay boiz me too!! Check out my camp camp " reunite once again Daniel x david "  
>              Stay tuned for more!!!!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Just as a reminder I am the original writer of this story and I’m just re-uploading this on to here! (This story is complete btw)  
> Comments are super duper appreciated!  
> I love interacting with you all!!


	5. Chapter 5: start your new job!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day on the job! Are you excited! But be warned these kiddos can be quite the hassle!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~||  
> Yo It’s ya girl CanIt!!  
> I originally post all my stories on wattpad but I want to expand so for now I will just be  
> re-uploading all my books! Enjoy!!
> 
> Check out my other medias  
> @CanItTimmyWriter on tumblr  
> @CanItTimmy on wattpad
> 
> “___” <~ someone is talking  
> ‘___’ <~ someone is thinking
> 
> This chapter has a OC insert request (not mine) named Emily!

Readers pov:   
I woke up and went to see David when I didn't find him in the cabin. I decided I should get ready put on some brown shorts and the same green tee shirt Gwen and David have. I look pretty nice.

I walked around for a bit, not really knowing where to go when I hear small footsteps and someone hug my leg? I look down to see max. " hey there kiddo what up?" He loo up at me with a slight distress face I could feel him taking but didn't hear anything. I pick him up and carry him. " sorry max I didn't hear you?" He look me in the eyes then down "my big sister is coming to camp..." max has a sister?

I gave him a smile "well max why do you seem so bummed out then" he shrugs "okay you don't have to talk about, say do you know where we need to meet up?" He nods and I put him down. He grabs your hand and leads you to the " mess hall" " usually well all meet up in the mess hall for breakfast unless David says otherwise" he explained "oh okay max" he let's go of me and we walk into the cafeteria

"hey (y/n) come sit with us!" Shouted Gwen over the screams of kids. I gave her a nod and start walking over when I had to dodge a flying muffin and heard laughing 'kids are okay but wtf just happen??" I sat next to Gwen while she eats her oatmeal "hey (y/n) thanks for taking the job you seem cool" I smile "thanks Gwen your pretty neat your self!" 

I get up to grab some food. Gwen had to quickly introduce me to the quartermaster after he tried to use his hook on me? As i was walking back to the table I saw David eating he just look so cute as he took a bite out of his cinnamon roll I sat back down near Gwen, I was in between both of them I told David good morning and he responded with "Camp diem!" And did a little sign with his hands. It was too cute! 

"Well Gwen hear is your list of activities" David hands Gwen a clipboard with papers, she simply got up and took half the kids to start there activities. I felt a hand on my shoulder " are you ready for your first day as camp counselor (y/n)!?" He seem so excited ask he spoke

"ya of course David but shouldn't I be introduced to the campers I'll be taking?" He nods "your right (y/n)!" He then ask for everyone's attention, a couple kids look up other just ignored him "we have a new member on our team! I would like you all to treat her nicely! (Y/n) please introduce yourself!" I got up from my table and smiled at the kids my eyes land in max as he makes his way to the front with two other kids following. 

I saw max . He looks at the ground but would glance back up every once in a while. " hello my name is (y/n) and I'm your new camp counselor! I'm still new and don't know many of you so if I forget your name I apologize." I hear some kids talk amongst them selfs "she seems nice" "I like her hair" "I call dibs" "do you think she's like Daniel?" I then hear David blow a whistle "OKAY campers we better get started with out camp activities!" 

I could hear every kids complain in some form? Did they not like camp? I suddenly remember something. " hey David will I be taking some kids too?" He nods no "I'd like you to see us first, all you have to do is observe and help if a campers needs it, your still new so I want you to stay next to me okay?"   
I nod "sure thing David" we all walk to the lake for some water spots.

~Skip to everyone finishing there activities 

"And that's all we do for today, we usually give the campers a few hours to do what they want!" I wonder what max does during this time? "So it's like free time?" We start walking towards the camp entrance. 

" exactly (y/n)! Of course we check up on the kids ambit this is our 'free time' as well" we where standing by the parking lot when I notice the bus is gone? "David where's the bus? Did max take it again?" I feel cold so I inch closer to David, he didn't seem to mind since he brought me closer to the point where we where touching hips ' okay why did he pull me in so close' I see a pink flash again. 

I tried ignoring it till my sight came back. I could see the bus drive into the parking lot "ITS NOT STOPPING!" I had to quickly jump out the way only to see David RUNNING STRAIGHT TO THE BUSS!! "David WATCH OUT!!!"   
(Insert David getting hit by a buss scream) all I see is David on the floor and then he just pops back up 'wtf is he?' I walk to the bus and see the door open "the kids here" is all the quartermaster said I waited for a second... where's the kid? I then hear a worrier cry? 'What the hell is th-!" I turn around and see a shadow heading straight towards me "OH GOD SHIT SHIT SH-" *BAM*! I felt as if I had been thrown in the ground... oh wait I was. 

My back was killing me 'yup thats going to leave a mark' I then released I felt something heavy on me. I look up to see a girl in a a red jacket she reminded me of that one guy in voltron...Keith? Is this the new camper? I look at the girls face only to be greeted with a evil looking smile 'what just happened?!??' I look over at David to see him coming closer with max? 

As I lay on the floor putting the pieces together i hear the girl speak "MAXIE IS THAT YOU!" I stare confused 'who was Maxie?' I look up at the girl "hey missy do you mind getting off me?" The smile fell and she look me dead in the eye.*shivers* what is up with this kid? "No" I stared at her shocked "what do you mean no I need you to get off dear?" I felt her sit on me putting even more weight on me "I said NO I DONT FEEL LIKE IT!" i then see max put a hand on her shoulder "come on Emily get off her" she huffed and got off, max then asked her

"Emily why the fuck did you jump (y/n)? How did you even get off the bus so quickly?" She grinned "come on Maxie you know I HATE bus rides luckily I snuck out the window and was just chilling on the roof of the bus!" This caught both David and my attention. We turn to look at the quartermaster he just shrugs and grumbles "I regret nothing" "so your saying you road on the roof of the moving bus the whole ride here!" I ask from the floor. "Well ya duh I'm not sitting in there also the seats are blue I don't sit on or touch anything that's blue!" What a strange girl?

David came up to me and help me up "geez where where you went I was pinned down to the ground David?" I said sarcastically as I wipe the dirt off me "sorry (y/n) I had to go get max" I mumble a faint "it's okay" i then turn back to see max being bear hugged to death by Emily "HEY LET GO YOU SATIN SPAWN" I saw max try to wiggle his way out of the hug and then just give up and expect this fate.   
I look at David a sigh " Hey David I'm going to go shower okay?" I walk of to the cabin 

David pov   
I see flash of gray? My head felt foggy again I only had one thing in mind. I need to get to the cabin. (He's a closet freak guys) I look back at the kids and quickly bring them to the cabins "all right guys you are free to do what you want since it's free time okay?" I'm going to go to my cabin. "Oh and Emily welcome to the camp you'll be staying with Nikki! Max please show her to her room okay thanks!" 

'I have to get to the cabin'. I hear them laughing? "HEY David, I didn't know you like to watch (y/n) shower!" How did he know?!? I then here Emily add on "wow David i really didn't take you as the peeping tom kind of guy" then turn to them trying to make up a excuse but nothing came out. "It would be a shame if (y/n) found out" they both said at the same time. 'That kind of creepy' I look at them and see them high five each other 'yup there related' 

I've waisted to much time I have to go! "Oh no campers I have somethings to do! Uhh goodnight!" I ran off before they could keep me away from my time watching (y-... oh god I am a peeping Tom!

Emily's pov

"So lil bro how's the camp life been treating you?" I ruffled up Max's hair to which he smacks my hand away and quickly fixes it back *chuckles* "it's shit Emily you out of all people should know I never wanted to come in the first place" I look down at max to this day it still surprises me that my cute lil 10 year old brother cures like a sailor. "Ya ya I know, wish I could get you out but rules are rules and legally I can't either I'm only 13 remember?" 

Max shoves his hands in his pockets and looks down "I know...how are mom and dad?" We both take a seat in a log by the lake "there okay. Fighting like always. I'm kind of glad you don't have to see it." Max grab my hand "why'd they send you to camp? Your there favorite child after all?" I feel sweaty " welllll you seee I many or many not have snuck out the house and came here all by my self just to see my cute lil brother!"

I saw max look at me shocked "hey max is it really that surprising? We both know I've done worse than this" I laugh "oh ya Emily I know, like the time we went on a road trip  and you decided it was a good idea to burn some newspapers near the gas tank" I saw max trying his hardest to not burst out laughing "I remember max it took me months to grow my eyebrows back" I started laughing with max 

*beepboop* okay campers it's time to head to bed *beepboop* 

"Well max you heard the man." We both get up and walk to the cabins. " oh ya your with Nikki, good luck she can sometime act like a anime btw" I grin "my type of girl" I laugh "so how long do you plan to stay Emily?" I think for a bit "For a day don't want mom and dad to figure out I'm gone, that dummy of me in bed will only last so long" max nods in agreement "so max got any friends?" "Huh oh ya there Nikki and Neil...I mean there not my friend friend I just tolerate them more than I ever could with the rest of the campers". 

Max was always a tuff cookie, he never was good at making friends "I'm happy to know your getting alone with someone" I then thought back to (y/n) " so what's up with (y/n) are they new here or something?" I saw Max's eyes light up? He had a slight smile? "Oh (y/n) is pretty cool there new here and kind of have to stick around David but there really nice and don't treat me like a kid" 

I then realized something max never really had a mother figure in his life. We had a mom but max never really accepted her? Could it be max sees (y/n) as a parental figure?? "Max what is (y/n) too you" max then would not stop talking about how great they where and acted like a parent to all the campers. "Wait max so your telling me she told you your her favorite camper!" He nods happily. It's not everyday max acts his age and seeing him like this makes me happy I think I need to give a thanks to (y/n) before I leave. We both go into our cabins and fall asleep.

~next morning 

I woke up and followed max around camp we went in side the forest and had a adventure it was a little strange and made we question the credibility of this camp? I then had over to a sign that said extremely sports camp and she a blond girl with a pink highlight skateboarding on a questionable looking skate park she noticed me and waved " yo Emily what's up?" 

Everyone tells me erid is the coolest person here but I'm not so sure she seems normal to me? Maybe it's because she's the oldest? "Nothing much Erid just checking out the place" I lean on the wall "sick well if you want to join you can" she then points to a small rack full of different skateboards. I felt disgusted they where all BLUE I will never touch that. "nah I don't feel like breaking every bone in my body again " I told her, she grinned " I did that once, David gave me extra dessert for a whole week" she seemed proud about breaking every bone? I wave her goodbye and walk out 

I look at my phone 'I'll need to leave soon' I decided to find max and tell him bye as I come closer I see him and his "friends" playing with water guns. Both David and (y/n) are filling up the guns and join in. They seem happy? I grin when a idea pops into my head, it's so obvious David and (y/n) have the hots for each other so I decided to help them out a bit as a thank you for helping my lil bro. I walk to Max's cabin and place a new sweater "red would look so much nicer on you" 

I then sneak into the cabin David and (y/n) share find a vase and place a ton of flowers i picked up while walking here into the vase making it look nice and stuff I looked for a card to write a lil note after I was done I placed it near the flowers and laugh. I then call a friend to come pick me up as I walk out of camp turning back one last time   
"I'll see you next time max"   
And with that I walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay happy campers did you like my first request and to @thefirephinoex thanks for the honor of letting me write this for you it was nice and fun  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Just as a reminder I am the original writer of this story and I’m just re-uploading this on to here! (This story is complete btw)  
> Comments are super duper appreciated!  
> I love interacting with you all!!


	6. Chapter 6: love flu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! There a love flu going around! Cover up and stay inside to not get infected!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the home girl CanIt!!  
> I originally post all my stories on wattpad but I want to expand so for now I will just be  
> re-uploading all my books! Enjoy!!
> 
> Check out my other medias  
> @CanItTimmyWriter on tumblr  
> @CanItTimmy on wattpad
> 
> “___” <~ someone is talking  
> ‘___’ <~ someone is thinking

David pov:

As I saw the sun set I knew it was time for my personal favorite part of everyday...THE CAMP FIRE! 

  I told everyone to prepare for the camp fire and to put away the equipment. I went to our wood pile and picked out a few good logs. 'OH! This will be (y/n)s FIRST camp fire as a councilor!" I realized with excitement.  
  'I hear by vow to make today and everyday the best experience for (Y/n)!' I then felt warmth hit my cheeks after realizing what I said sounded a bit like a marriage vow! I then suddenly see a flash of pink? But it only lasted a second, 

   I felt funny. '...I wonder how it would be like if  
(Y/n) and me where married?' I then fell even more hot at the thought of being in such a high form of relationship! I hardly even know them!  
"...It would be nice" I told my self out loud "what would be nice David?" Said (y/n), I took one look at her and saw a flash of gray!  
  I stared at her for what seem like forever "David you okay?" She walked closer. 

There clothes where still wet from the water fight we previously had. The way there shirt stuck to there body tightly I look down to see there legs shine a bit I felt my eyes follow a drop as it slid down there legs.  
  A hand suddenly shook me from my state. "David you okay? Are you getting sick?" I then felt there cold hand touch my forehead I held back a sound trying to escape.  
  "David your burning up!" I see (y/n) look worried, then they pulled my arm and took me to my bed. The second I hit the sheets I smelled a unfamiliar scent?        

   It was (y/n)'s scent, it was sweet. This didn't not help at all in the state is was in I then look over to see (y/n) hand me some pills "I knew we shouldn't have had a water fight! I just knew someone would get sick!"  
  From my fever talk I Spoke out "you'd make a amazing parent (y/n)" I saw them stiffen and turn smiling at me "thanks David but I don't think that will happen" her smile turn bitter.  
I then somehow got up from my bed and hugged her from behind. There scent was driving me crazy.  
  I place my head at the crook of there neck and nuzzles it a bit "D-David! W-hat are you doing!" I sigh into there neck (y/n) shivers and i grin  
   "why are you doubting yourself (y/n)? If you want...we can try right now." Then everything goes black...

Readers pov

After David gave me a heart attack with those words he suddenly fainted!  
"David! Oh fuck!"  I quickly as best as I can drag him back to his bed. His hair was sticking to his forehead from the sweat. 'Okay (y/n) what do you do next?' I quickly run to the kitchen and fill a bowl with cold water and grab a towel. "Don't worry I'll help you Davy!" 

  A few hours later

Gwen came threw the door asking why we never went back to the camp fire. When she saw David lying in bed "sorry I had to leave you with the kids Davy isn't feeling too well." Gwen gave a slight chuckle "Davy?" I felt a blush run over my face "Davy? I never said Davy who's Davy?"  
She pat my back "it's okay (y/n) you guys basically eye fuck each other" i tried to talk but mumbling only came out "well now that I think about David really the one doing it?" Gwen added. I swear this call will be the death of me. 

  Gwen then walked out saying she would check on the campers one last time and then head to bed. I wish her goodnight and focused on Davy...I mean David. "Well it looks like your temperature is going down so that's good, but I'm going to have to wake you up?" I stop to think for a second 'what if I kiss him like in the movies he'd be the sleeping beauty and I'd be Prince Charming' i laugh to myself imagining David dress in a Disney princess dress and me as the Prince Charming' i look at David and think ' it wouldn't hurt if it was just one peck...right?”

   I slowly lean down giving myself time to back out when I decided it go for it I see Davids head turn and his lips touch mine! Both our eyes stay wide for a while. Then I see a flash of pink... why do I keep on seeing this? And I feel myself lean in to the kiss as David pushes against mine. Then we separated and just stare at each other. All of a sudden I burst out laughing, David was a little confused but joined in and we where a giggling mess when I find my self suddenly lying next to him with his arms around my waist. His eyes where so amazing almost as green as nature can get. He smiled at me and nuzzles into my neck. "So I guess your not feeling sick anymore?" His voice vibrates on my neck "I guess that kiss made me feel better" I laugh "oh what every Davy just don't make fun of me!" I try to push away and he playfully pulls me back "hey where you going?" I then see a flash of blue? "David does this make us anything?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun a cliffhanger!! What will David say? Is he really a cinnamon roll? And why do they keep seeing flashes of colors?  
>   Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you later  
>   Bye happy campers  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Just as a reminder I am the original writer of this story and I’m just re-uploading this on to here! (This story is complete btw)  
> Comments are super duper appreciated!  
> I love interacting with you all!!


	7. Ch 7: The Tree Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time with Max!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with the CanIt!!  
> I originally post all my stories on wattpad but I want to expand so for now I will just be  
> re-uploading all my books! Enjoy!!
> 
> Check out my other medias  
> @CanItTimmyWriter on tumblr  
> @CanItTimmy on wattpad
> 
> “___” <~ someone is talking  
> ‘___’ <~ someone is thinking

Readers pov:

I sighed "David I'm just curious is all, I mean everyone says we like each other and I don't know I just think I really like you and stuff..." I felt myself start to ramble and had to stop. He didn't respond for a while. I started feeling dumb 'I just had to go and open my big mou-!' 

I had my eyes wide open, still processing the moment 

His lips are so soft... 

He smelled like pine trees ...

And...OH GOD HES SMILING INTO THE KISS!

I felt him grab my chin and turn it a little, deepening the kiss! I quickly closed my eyes and felt my self relax. 

It felt like hours before we pulled apart and I could swear I saw little hearts in his eyes? We just separated and I already missed his lips. He laughed "you look so cute all red!" I quickly tried to cover my face when I saw a flash of bright pink. 

David held my hand "hey where you going I can't just let my (girlfriend/boyfriend) walk out on me what if someone tried to take you away from me!  
I felt like I was in heaven! Me! David lover!!!  
"Oh how romantic" as Preston would say

I smiled at David he quickly pulled me back into bed and help me closely. "This is nice" I snuggled into Davids chest "your so warm and soft" I felt David caress my body. Suddenly David was making a trail of butterflies kisses all over my neck!  
We where a giggling mess. I had never felt so much love and pleasure. It was so nice. Till I moaned a little when he nibble at a certain area in my neck. My eyes widen "oh this is so embarrassing!" I covered my eyes wishing I was anywhere else but here.  
He laughed and bit the same area again a little harder. I had tried my hardest to not make a sound  
"Hey stop that David!" He laughed some more "okay okay I don't want to get my (girlfriend/boyfriend) mad at me~." You laugh "you really like to say that don't you?" He held me.  
And with that we both feel asleep

~time skip to the morning~

David pov:

As usual I woke up at 5:00 sharp but when I tried to get up I felt something pull me down. Only then did I realized what happen yesterday. I look down at (Y/n) and pet there hair a little 'so soft'. I felt them snuggle into my arms I couldn't help but stare... I knew I had to get up I need to get everything ready. 

I had to pull away against all my will and got ready for the day. As I was putting on my shirt I heard them say "hey nice I didn't know I bought front row seats to the best show in town?!" I felt a blush grow on me I then turned "that was very cheesy!" They shrugged "hey it's what I do!" 

                   ~time skip to both getting ready~

I won't deny how badly I wanted to watch (y/n) change it was even better now that I had her permission! But I just got to shy after she pulled down her pj shorts. "I'm going to go to the mess hall and start the cooking when your done wake up Gwen please?" I turned to her forgetting she was changing then quickly got out "okay honey be there soon!~"

As I walk down the dirt paths I couldn't forget what she called me "honey~" how sweet (pun intended)  
I guess I need to give her a nickname to I  looked up at the sky for a bit as I though. The great pines shaped the sky and the soft breeze made them look like they where dancing! I laugh at the though. 

"What about sweetheart, love, doll, babe, baby, sapling or maybe a flower?" (Ya know like the lil trees). "How about don't  you dare hurt her or I'll cut you?" I looked down to see max! "Max what are you doing up so early?" I went to ruffle his hair to which he oddly let me! "I just wanted some coffee!" I sigh 

as we both walk to the mess hall. "Max you know you shouldn't be drinking coffee it's bad for kids!" Max simply scoffed and walk pass we towards the coffee machine and turned it on. I went around setting up the table cleaning a but when i hear the door swing open "OH my Pine, im here!~" I felt some one hug my back I instantly recognized it as (y/n)! 

"Boy I'm I glad to see you! Look who's up already! Max!" I turned and kissed them in the head. She then smiled at me, I was the kind of smile that sent butterflies in my stomach and made me see rapid pink flashes

. "I should hurry and make the food or else I'll be behind schedule!" I mostly told myself but (y/n) responded "don't worry my sweet Pine I'll cook for the campers and us!" She said with a big smile "you don't have to if you don't want to I'm sure I can figure out how too-" when suddenly I hear Gwen "(y/n) don't fucking let David near the kitchen he can't cook for shit!" I gasp slightly "Gwen language!" 

I heard Gwen sigh and walk next to max and pour herself a mug of the old bean Juice (if you got that I love you) I then heard a surprised gasp from (y/n)? 

Before I could ask what's wrong she rush to max and just before he took a sip of his coffee he took it out of his hand. He just kind of stood there looking at his hands still processing what had happen. 

Reader pov:

"Max you can't drink this stuff it's really bad for you! Come with me." And with that I  lifted max carrying him, he seemed shocked at first then grumpy 

"ey (y/n) put me down in not your baby or something." He said blushing a little. 

"Well I can't help it if I give my FAVORITE camper a bit of special treatment!" I boop his nose and rest him in my hip and I reach for a small cup. Max just keep saying how much he hated everything and one, then complaining about how he wasn't a baby (fam your ten and like really smol If reader wants to hold you like a baby they gosh darn will!)

"Oh max no matter how much you complain I don't see you trying to get away?" Once I pointed it  out he turned bright red I laughed lightly and put him in the counter "all right max stay right here okay?" He nods and I turn to the fridge and pull out a milk carton making sure it's not spoiled because you can't trust shiz in the this place. 

I pored some milk in the cup and when to heat it up.  
(Warm milk is nice!) While I was waiting I looked to see what David was doing. He was still cleaning the place 'how does this place even get so dirty we clean every morning?' I though back to the quartermaster and quickly let it go 'who know what he does?' I narrow my eyes at him suspiciously, he give me a dead eye "I'm on to you old man..." who knows what kind of Kinky stuff he's into....   
(Can i just say I don't kink shame at all but let's face it anything quartermaster does is a lil scary??)

I then look at Gwen she was just sipping her coffee and reading  Some trashy magazines, despite how bad they where I was also a fan! It one of the reasons why me and Gwen get along! I mean who doesn't what to know what the cardashings are up to! (I spelled it wrong on purpose btw) 

*beep beep* when the microwave and I quickly pulled out the warm milk and gave it to max  
"what the fuck is this shit?"  I roll my eyes  
"It's milk max your a kid you need this stuff."

He took one look at it almost as if he hand never had milk? (Neglectful parents much?) he took a quick sip and his eyes lit up a bit only I could tell (because he only lets you~) "whoa this is really good!" He said taking  another gulp he drank it eagerly that he didn't even realize he mad a milk mustache! (Such a pure boy;-;)

I held back my laugh when a arm went around me, it don't take me long to figure who it is. " wow (y/n) your really good with kids!" I lean into his shoulder "I don't think so I just like this lil guy" I say petting maxes head 

    Max pov!!!!! 

I won't lie I didn't like it when (y/n) took the coffee away but man is she cool! (Uh oh) She gave me milk and it was nice and warm and the way she was holding me with so much love and care! 

There the best mom ever!... oh wait... right... there...not my mom I look back at (y/n) and see the idiot David with his arms around her she leaded into him so I guess she liked it or something? At that moment I felt something I had never had felt around my parents...I felt LOVED? 

The way they looked at each other and then the way (y/n) and idiot David looked at me made me realize something. They cared about me so much! I almost smiled ALMOST but I held it back ' it's probably a act, (y/n) doesn't care or David or anyone' 

I then hear familiar voices '...your alone max... we don't want you... we never wanted you...we don't want yo-' I looked up at (y/n) and David they where both looking at me and they smiled not only with there lips but with there eyes? And the voices died down till I couldn't hear them.

  "Can I have more milk?"  
               "Of course my little sapling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well wasn't that a emotional roller coaster! Hope you enjoy happy campers anyways! Did you enjoy this chapter? What should be your cute nickname? I want it to be nature related!? Did you like the tree boys nickname  
> David as "Pine"and max as "sapling"??  
> There cute right?  
>       Anyways see you guys in the next chapter!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Just as a reminder I am the original writer of this story and I’m just re-uploading this on to here! (This story is complete btw)  
> Comments are super duper appreciated!  
> I love interacting with you all!!


	8. My lemon scented pinesol

Ps. Pinesol is a cleaning supply. is this a lemon???

David pov  
(Y/n) has really proven her worth here at camp!  
I mean the campers love her!  
(campers: we love you reader)  
Max loves her! Gwen loves her too! 

I guess... I love her too...

I look over my shoulder today was (y/n)s first activity alone! She seemed excited which made me happy, I'm glad at least some people see the true beauty of this camp! 

As I look back I see (y/n) in a painters apron cover in splotches of reds and blue. She looked happy even if her hair "seems messy" she says but I think it looks amazing anyway. Her hair was in a loses ponytail with a few strands out of place. 

I then saw Preston run towards her   
"You would look fabulous with this (y/n)!!!"  
He screamed like always. In his hands was a small hat, the ones French painters use (wow David you think all French painters ware that hat...jk) 

Maybe I'll let Preston have extra dessert because boy was he right the hat really did fit her well,   
I then saw a flash of dark gray 'what is up with these flashes' my eyes then started looking her over taking in every curve from the far away distance. I felt myself crave more... I wanted to see her form closer touch every part of her and show her how beautiful she truly was. 

Her head suddenly turned and I looked away as quickly as I could take a few glances back at her. She then tilted her head a little confused and went back to teaching the kids about how to properly hold a brush with her assistant of the day 'Dolph' (is that how you spell it?) she had set up this Title for the campers so each can devote them selfs to the camp they like and teach others as well. (Ready your so clever!)

Max demanded to only and always be in (y/n) s group and he would even participate from time to time! I guess (y/n) just had a way with words   
'Of course, she does I'm just looking at how hard I am!'  
I blushed red 'hard???!!!!!' I look down to see the faint bump in my shorts I looked around and decided to use my clipboard for now. That when I head running and footsteps 

'Okay David just get rid of them and you can then go handle your self' I keep telling myself till I was forced into turning around. "Hey, David will you help me with something!" I then see (y/n) soaking wet run at me. Her shirt and shorts held her tight I would see the bumps on her chest (nips he saw the nips!!) she must be cold! I went to wave but quickly pulled my hand back down her eye followed but she quickly looks back up at me 

" I know you must be tired David but I really need help I'm just so wet right now, I need you."   
I felt my jaw drop Maybe I was interpreting that wrong "oh sure think I'll help you what do you need?"

She then leans in her chest pressing against mine...  
"I need you... to help me reach the towel it's too high up!" She then grabbed my hand  
I felt so aroused but so conflicted???   
(Y/n) lead me back to our cabin there where a ton of boxes 'her stuff must have arrived?' I felt sad she wouldn't stay in my bed anymore...   
"Who's going to watch over the kids?" 

She laughed "Gwen duh!"   
I was then in front of a cabinet with only one clean towel on the top. But I want that high?   
"Oh (y/n) you could reach that!" She then huffed  
"If I could I wouldn't be asking you!"  
I then got an idea let's just say it's payback for teasing me... "you can so reach it!" She turned and looked at me "I really can't!" I smirked her pride will be her doom and today is that day...

"Okay then prove it. Try and reach for it."  
She then cuts in front of me and started reaching up her ass slight moved as she then tried to bounce up

~IT GETS DIRTY HERE BWT!!~

I just stared at her, temped. Right, when she was going to turn around I grabbed her hip and gridded against her as I felt myself grow hotter.

She gave out a slight moan. "David W-what are you doing?" She started panting "oh (y/n) you know what I want, you made me feel this way.." she then moaned when I pressed even more into her ass. 

"David! I knew you liked me! But this I never expected from you!" She said I felt like I was being scolded and stopped till I heard her moan "noo don't stop it felt nice!" This shot a ton of confidence in me. I went to grip her ass and squeeze. I looked down at her, she was a red, wet, moaning mess.

'I can't hold back anymore I want her!' I looked her in the eyes. "Can we go all the way?" we both said together our eyes go wide then be both start laughing.

   I bend down so we can touch foreheads. I was so close to her face I could see the small details in her eyes. 

   All of a sudden we hear knocking on the door?  
I look down at her and she shrugs and mouths a   
"Go look who it is!" I sigh and grumpily walk over to the door and open it no one was there?! 

I felt something tackle me to the grown. I then see little max with face paint and no shirt?   
"Don't touch her you shit head!" Only then did I realized the sharp object pressed against my stomach! 

  "Max don't hurt him!" (Y/n) got up and picked up max even though he protested to be put back down.  
(Y/n) simply put there hand on his fluffy head and started massaging it, he instantly melted in her arms!

  "Max you need to be more careful! Your little stunt could have gone horribly wrong in so many ways!"  
Max just mumbles out nonsense.   
I got up and dusted myself, "what matters is no ones hurt right!" I smile at (y/n)

    "We can settle this later," we both say and laugh

Yoooo it's a shame you didn't get to go all the way   
BUT HEY WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT??????  
SHOULD YOU TAKE IT ALL THE WAY?? Or wait?


	9. (Y/n) is so cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Edzna is an OC request put in and will show up in this chapter hope you enjoy expect another upload soon

Reader pov:

'Ughhh I'm so tired'  
After a day of camp activities, I was worn out! I mean who wants to join extreme hopscotch club? WhO IS EVEN IN THAT!!!   
David keeps talking about a 'surprise' they have after a day of camp? 'I wonder what they do that's so special?' 

While David was blabbing on about fire and wood and pit? Gwen told me a bit about the surprise but only vaguely. "Ya so there fire and shit." She told me.   
I laugh at how unenthusiastic everyone was expected, David. 'He looks so cute when he's happy about something!' 

Suddenly David gasp and ran to the forest?   
"Not it" said everyone in the camp? "What just happened?" I turn to look at everyone for an answer.  
"What happened is you have to go follow David and make sure he doesn't fall from a cliff or get attack by a bear!" Said, Preston, as he added a dramatic energy to every word he spoke. I nod and jog off into the direction David had run too.

It took me a while to find him but when I did I saw him at a small picnic table. I approached him resting my arm on his shoulder, "David what are you-"  
He quickly when to cover my mouth "hush (y/n), you might scare her away!" I stood confused and a bit angry at being hushed! I stood next to David for what felt like a minute when I closed my eyes and suddenly I could fell a small breeze flow past me, I head a flock of birds passes over us, even the wind was making some noise as it passes through the grass. 

"Mr.David who's this?" I heard a small girls voice, opening my eyes I'm faced with a girl who looked about 12ish, she had dark brown hair that went well with her pale complexion "who's this girl David?"  
David turned to look at me happy "(y/n) this is Edzna!" I turned back to the girl smile and reach my hand out for her to shake "I'm the camp counselor (y/n)  
Nice to meet you Edzna." She looked at my hand hesitating to reach out but she did. 'OH! She's cold!'   
David then called Edzna and talk to her for a bit, I zoned out and started thinking to myself. 

'How does David know this girl? Is she part of the camp?"

I looked at both to see David pull out a sweater with the campers logo on it (in yellow for campers)   
"Looks like she's part of camp. Why haven't I ever seen her around?' I thought to myself. I mean she could be shy.

"You are probably wondered how I know here and why you've never seen her!" Said David, it freaked me out a bit because he basically read my mind. I nod to his questions.

"Well, little Edzna here has been an OLD camper of mine." She then tugged his sleeve and he nods then gave her a quick hug. He pulled out some food from the picnic basket he had.

I then noticed Edzna had bangs covering both her eyes. I went to move them to the side "it must be difficult to see, let me help you." I said as I swiped the hair out of her face. I then noticed something...different about her.

Her eyes where brow and purple? They where a lovely set of eyes I thought to myself.  
She blushed hard and push them back into place.  
David smiled and let her hair a bit, she swiped it off   
"Sorry (y/n) she doesn't like her eyes very much. No matter how many times I tell her there amazing!"

I laugh at David 'he clearly doesn't understand she's self-conscious about her eyes' "Edzna I think your eyes are lovely you should show them some more!"  
She just looked at the ground pulling on the sweater sleeves. "Sure whatever"

I turn to David "David what is she doing all the way here? Is she a camper right? Shouldn't she be with the rest of the kids?" David laughed a bit "slow down (y/n)! One question at a time please!" I sigh and tap my chin thinking "okay David why is she her and not at camp?" David glanced at Edzna she simply shrugged "tell her if you want" she said. 

David looked at me then swallowed hard I could see his Adam's apple move a bit. "Well (y/n) it's a long story but I'll cut it short okay..." he looked like he was hesitating to tell me. 

" a few years ago Edzna's parents... abandoned her here at camp. I found her crying when I went up to her she told me her father disown her and left her to die." He paused he looked like he was going to cry a river "I keep her here in the camp. I know she doesn't like it but the court lets me foster her till they find her a proper home.

" I look down at Edzna her hair covered her eyes even more and she was griping her sleeve tightly. " David it's okay you don't need to cry from what I can tell her parents did care about her...but you and your a great person for caring her I know taking care of kids isn't easy". This seems to reassure David, he wiped his tears and said "your right." 

I then turn to Edzna " and you've got a great guardian. So show him a bit more appreciation he's working hard not only for himself but for you too and only because he cares." I pat her head a little "your a great kid I hope to see you around camp more and stop hiding your eyes there amazing!"

I turn back to David "well since your not being mauled by a bear or dying I'm going to head back to camp. You know how Gwen gets if she's left alone with the kids for too long!" As I walkway I hear Edzna tell David "(y/n) cool, you too should date..."  
I felt my face go red "Edzna! Stop!" Said David just by the tone in his voice I could tell he was blushing.  
Then a thought came to my mind 

'I wish David would ask me out..."

Well happy campers here another chapter sorry I didn't upload last Wednesday I had drill practice and it lasted longer than I expected. BUT ANYWAYS  
WHEN WILL DAVID ASK YOU OUT? Will HE EVER? AND ARE YOU READY FOR A FUFFY TIME WITH DAVID???? prepare your sexual organs because where going on a ride!!!  
~CanIt


	10. Knit my heart together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to do some camp ACTIVITIES!!!!!!  
> Or is it???

Reader pov   
It's been a long day. I'm tired and need to recharge but with the unique people in this camp tha can be a bit hard to get.

Speaking of people I see David walk up to me. 'Okay make sure to act cool!' I leaned back a bit in my chair and shot him a grin as he walk closer.

"Hey there (y/n)! What are you doing?"   
'Act cool act cool act cool act cool'   
"Um... (y/n)?"  
'Act cool Act cool Act cool'   
"(Y/N)!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and look at David.  
"What did you need David?" I say lifting a eyebrow.  
He laughed "I've been calling your name for the past minute!"

I felt my face burn with a blush   
"Ughhh" I must have gotten too caught up in my own thought of being cool to realize I was not being cool at all!

"Well sorry David I guess I was stuck in my head sorry..." he leaned closer to me, he smelled like Pine trees! I then felt him pat my head!   
"D-David!" He laughed and pet me some more. 

'Ugh this is so embarrassing!...but if feels nice.'  
I unawarely lean my head into his hand some more.  
"Haha (y/n) you must really like this!"

I nod to lost in the bliss I was going threw. I felt so relaxing 'just what I needed!'  He then suddenly pulled his hand back and I let out a small whine. He laughed again 'ahhh he must have heard me!!' 

"Anyways I came by to see what you where doing?"  
He ask with his usually happy go lucky tone.  
"Me? I was just resting" 'I'm fucking dying on the inside this camp is the weirdest shit I've ever seen' I though to myself.

"That's great (y/n)! I hope you rested well because where now about to start our 2nd camp activity!"  
I felt my sanity shader 't-there more...'.   
I smile at him "that's great what are we doing?"

He was quite for a while 'is he building suspense? Phff what a dork!' He suddenly threw me out of my thoughts "WHERE HAVING KNITTING CAMP!!"  
'Oh god no..'

A image flash before me.  
I saw all the campers running around with small sharp objects poking each other! Then the screen! THE GOSH DANG SCREENING!! 

You quickly find your inner chill because David was to confused. "That's lovely David! But don't you think it's a little dangerous?"

He quickly nods no? "Before you came to camp we have had multiple camp activities like these and the kids are pretty responsible!" Some how you feel like he's... lying... 

He then turned and started walking back to the campers. "Don't take too long you'll be in charged   
Of some of the campers!" And he quick walked away with a prep in every step? (I like that)

I look back down to my hands 'you need this job and he was kind enough to hire you! The least you could do is be great full and be happy at least for him!'   
I felt a smile grow on my face "he's also kind of cute...no VERY cute"

"OOOOOOO (y/n) likes David!!!!!"  
I turn to see some smol girls in pink?   
"Who are you kids?"

I remember David said there where's other camps around the lake. The girl with reddish hair Spoke in a tone that will haunt my dreams "we are the flower scouts and where here to-" I had to quite her "okay but what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be at oh I don't know?? Your own camp???"

She look mad at me? "We are here to sabotage your knitting camp!" I felt bored. "You don't have to we'll probably do it our selfs.."

"Anyways YOU LISTEN TO US NOW!"  
I lifted a eyebrow "sorry flower trouts but-"  
"It's SCOUTS!"

'I feel threatened!' I lift up my hands in a defense type of way. "Look you need to listen to us or else!"  
I smirk "or else..what girly you trouts got nothing on me!"

Her face turn red "it's trout- I mean scouts!"  
"And you have no choice or I'll tell everyone including David about your crush!"

I felt mortified "I've been blackmailed by a 5 year old!" I Heard the girl with a sick eyepatch snort out a little laugh and the blue haired girl grins 

"I'm 12!" Aid the red child. I start walking away   
"Look kids it's been ice but I've got to make sure Nerf doesn't stab someone" I give them one last glance "even if you do tell everyone they won't believe you..also it's not very lady like to blackmail."  
(OOOOO YOU GOT EM GOOD!!!!)

She stood speechless "later flower trouts or whatever" and I continued walking back to the campers 

"Ugh that bitch! She will pay!"   
"Call down anger makes wrinkles."  
"I'm going to see Neil!" 

I heard there conversation before I was completely out of there sight. Then I burst out laughing   
"These are the girls they got?!" I was laughing hard  
"Pshhh I got them good!" (Ye u did!) 

Your face hurt from how much you where laughing but you soon quite down as you start to hear Gwen having a anxiety attack and David being held captive in a ton of yarn?!

~•~flashback~•~  
You had your hair tied up and fix you small pink out fit. "Girls it's time to eat!" I heard a sweet voice calm out. I got out and automatically got into a perfectly straight line with the other girls. "Good morning girls!" We all said together "good morning garden mother"  
~•~end of flashback~•~

I was now only a few feet away when I had to dive to the ground when I saw little sharp things being throw at my direction!

"Holy fuck!" I accidentally said   
"(Y/n) LANGUAGE!" Said David now completely engulfed in yarn!

"We are here to Start a REVOLUTION" I turn to the voice and see max standing on a table without his shirt and paint on him? 'Wtf is this kid?'

"(y/n)! You may join our cause or join your co councilors!   
I took a glance at Gwen she was just sitting on a tree stump with a tablet showing some trash tv show  
I look back at David I can only see his little fluff of hair 

"Okay, I'll join you guys." I shrug. Everyone look slightly surprised "good because I would have had to lock you in the quartermaster's storage!"

I felt fear crawl over me. "What should we do now?"  
I ask him "We can do whatever we want oh okay cool." I say and then I sat down liked around to see the campers do the usual crazy stuff they do expect now there dress differently 

I lol back at max "ya cool just make sure no one dies okay?" He looks away with a grin on his smol face   
"I can't keep that promise!" I laugh "okay kid if someone does die we'll blame it on Campbell? Deal?"  
I held out my hand for him to shake. He then reaches for my hand "it's a deal." We shake hands to seal the deal.

I could hear David whine about falsely framing someone? "Hush my David!"  
And I slowly lay my head down and close my eyes falling asleep to the sweet sound of campers screeching and revolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my HAPPY CAMPERS GLAD YOUR STILL HERE! Anyways DID YOU LIKE THIS! FLOWER TROUTS??? Confirmed??? Jk but GET READY BECAUSE IM POSTING tomorrow!!! I'll post like 2 new chapters cuz I missed last two (sorry!)   
>  See you it the next one!!!!  
>  ~CanIt


	11. Save me from a heart attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as a lot of people like this I guess I'll continue! Strap on ma boiz

Readers pov 

After a while I woke up to see the place was clean?  
I look to my right expecting to see Gwen still watching the tv and David still stuck In the yarn.  
But there not there?

I realize I had something warm and soft around me.   
'A blanket?' I was slightly confused I though o would wake up to a burning camp and screaming kids but it was quiet ? 'Way To quiet '

I look around suspiciously  
"Where did they go?" I ask myself but soon a near by bush started moving. I got up quick but didn't let the blanket touch the dirt 

I slowly make my way over to the bush when suddenly I saw a flash of white jump out and tackle me. I blacked out.

.

.

.

"Hey! Wake up!"  
.  
"Ugh give me that!"  
!  
I feel cold water hit me!   
"Do I really have to do everything around here!"  
I hear footsteps come closer to me. I tried opening my eyes. Everything was blurry? 

I stare at the dark concrete floor and let my eyes focus again. "Oh your finally awake~"

I look up to see David with blonde hair?  
"David?" I mumble out my voice came out dry?  
Then he laughed 'Is this some kind of play Preston's making us do?' 

I look around the room and see 3 boys in ugly green uniforms. There each had a dramatically different hight difference. They stood by a metal door.  
I then noticed the extremely noticeable bright light looming over my head.

I made the mistake of looking at it 'I've made a mistake!' I say as I got to rub my eyes but I can't?  
My hands are bonded together! I try to get off the chair but my legs are tied tightly to the chairs legs.

"David what's going on?" I focus back on him and realize 'Davids eyes aren't blue...there green!'  
I felt fear run threw me and my eyes grew wide.  
"Y-Your not David! WHO ARE YOU!"

He simply stared laughing. At first it was a little Giggle then a chuckle and suddenly broke out into full laughter for what seem to me as creepily to long.  
I glance at the 3 boys and can tell even they find him laughing likes maniac creepy too.

"Hey Hey don't take your eyes off me~"  
His voice was laced in a bittersweet tone?  
I didn't want to look at him but after seeing him laugh I realized he may have a few lose screws.

I tilt my head down but look at him. When he roughly grabs my face and tilts it up!  
"When you are spoken to you have to look at them!"  
I flinched at his roughness. 'This is definitely not David he would never teat me like this! Even if it was for a play!'  
He saw this let go of my face and sighed   
"1..2..3....your okay" he started talking to himself.  
He seem to calm down soon after and turned his attention back to me. "I see you've confused me by the happy sappy camp Campbell counselor!"

He turns around his backs now facing me and i felt a strange feeling in my heart.  
Fear.

"My names Daniel head councilor of the wood scouts and your now our new wood scouts councilor!"   
He said with a terrifying smile. I saw his neck snap and make a *crack* sound.

I felt tears weld up but tried to hide them. Now the boys slowly walk over to me with a similar smile. They looked tall and intimidating...except the small one he just looked intimidating. They light casted a shadow over there faces "welcome to your training!"

'Please save me David.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is  short I just got out off my drill practice and and have ton of homework I want to get done!  
> But I'll write some more during the week end!


	12. Free will

Reader pov

Something felt wrong, I woke up on a rough bed.   
In a cabin with dark wood walls and a cold concrete floor. I look around the room and stare suspiciously at the overly dark corner of the room. I could almost feel the darkness stare back at me. I tried to sit up but I felt a heavy weight on both my wrists. I lift my hands up and meet some shiny looking handcuffs attached to the edge of the bed. 

If fear wasn't showing while i woke up it surly must have been painted all over my face by now. After a moment of struggle and my panic level rising I heard laughter, it sounded sinister. 

And of course the laughter had to come from that shady ass corner. "C-Come our already!" I spoke up fear clearly laced my words. 'Shit I didn't mean to stutter!'  The laugher stopped and slowly a figure stepped forward from the shadow.

It was a male, he was wearing dark green pants and a cream color shirt, along his chest he had a impressive amount of badges. His face was what really caught my attention. He had pale skin and a lovely shade of blue and he had nearly while blondish hair. I was tempted to try and pull it im not sure why? 'I'm not having these thoughts N-Not now!'

He walked closer to me with a grin. His hands behind his back I could feel his eyes trace my body.  
He suddenly chuckled and hit made my heart pound in a strange way. 

"Well well well what's a pretty thing like you all tied up?" His voice was smooth, full of control and dominance. "I should I know you and your little Girl Scouts knocked me out remember!" I replied with sass, I smiled knowing he wouldn't defeat me.   
He laughed " pretty and strong why aren't you just the whole package~" my smile was wiped away and I tried looking anywhere but at him. 

I was trying my best to think of anyplace different from here, anything to make me feel safe. I let out a small yelp of surprise when I felt him touch my hair "umm what are you doing" he growled "what does it look like I'm doing dimwit." He rolled his eyes.

I stared at him annoyed with him for obvious reasons. "Sorry Sorry I sometimes get a little aggressive." He quickly spoke up and let go of my hair. He stared down at me, and my tummy felt funny. We stayed quite for what felt like a while.

He then bursted into a sinister laugher, "Hahah is that how David treats you? Did you really think I'd play nice sweetheart? No no your gear for one and only one reason to serve me abd my beloved camp!" 

'I've been bamboozled!'

I stared at him in confusion and shock.  
He was suddenly really close to my face I tried to look always but the grip he had on my chin was not letting me look away. He leaned in very close now, so close I could feel his cool breath in my lips. He tilted his head and I closed my eyes not really sure what was happening to me.   
'Oh my gosh is he going to kiss me Oh my gosh is he going to kiss me Oh my gosh is he going to kiss me!'

"How about joining the wood scouts sweetheart~"  
I opened my eyes in surprise only to be greeted with his shit eating grin.   
"Not that you have a choice love~"  
And he closed the gap between us, he kissed me   
.  
.  
.

And I kind of liked it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW WOW WOW! What a chapter it's been so long by happy campers!!! I'm sorry I've abandoned you but I won't lie I had lost inspiration for this story it just wasn't fun anymore... BUT I FEEL GREAT Ready to FACE THE WORLD!!! 
> 
> On a more store bases note... I need to get something off my chest Okay?  
> I can tell the majority of you don't like my version of David and I get that because my David isn't as canon as the real one   
> BUT this is my story and I'll just have to give you all the warning that I like to think that David is a closet freak if ya know what I mean.   
> So yes my David is a bit of a perv but I have fun writing it so such it up butter cup


	13. Yours truly

Reader pov

I woke up to the harsh feeling of someone shaking me hard.  
"Hey... OUCH OKAY OKAY IM UP SHEEZ!"  
I shove the hand away and look at my intruder with annoyance.  
"What is it Pikemen?" I sigh and rub the sleepy ness out of my eyes.  
"Well my lady the boss is calling you said he wants to have breakfast with you today."  
I nod and wave my hand at him dismissing him  
He saluted me and just as he was about to leave when he peered over his shoulder  
"I suggest you hurry boss doesn't like to wait..."  
And with that he slams the door shut. 

"Here to a new day at this perfectly calm and organized camp!" I swing my legs to the side and lift myself of the bed. I walk to the closet and open it only to kind 8 paired of the same green shirt and dark green shorts "the councilors uniform huh."  
I pull One out and lay It on my bed. That's when I noticed a lot of this room is dark shades of green with the complementary dark wood logs

I grab some combat boots place to the side and change. Looking around to make sure Daniel isn't hiding in the corner again. I quickly look out the window and I swear I saw someone watching but maybe it was just the trees leaves moving around.  
I approach the long mirror and see a mess of a human. I scan my whole body I can see the bruises he left on my thigh. I try my best not to scream as I remember what happen after that night of training  
He said he had a different form of "training" for me.

I look at my left arm only to be greeted with a fresh bandage around my rope burned hand.  
What it's not easy going threw the fucking course without burning your hands on the fucking rope.  
I look at my right wrist and see a red outline  
I shiver Daniel said it was my punishment but I feel like he was trying to use me for pure pleasure. 

I look at my neck it was the worst part. I had a neck covered in hickys and gosh was it embarrassing,  
The stupid shirt didn't help in any way to hide it either. And I had nothing to cover it with. I blushed knowing I'd have to walk around with Daniel's marks all over me And everyone would know what happen behind those doors. 'Maybe that's why Pikeman was so rude to me? He might think I'm using Daniel or something?'

I shrug and fix my hair the best i could. Once I saw semi satisfied I approach the door and walk out greeted by a nice cold weather with Cloudy sky's I look over the lake and stare at the dock of Camp Campbell "never thought I'd miss the place"  
I felt arms slide around my waist  
"And you'll have to get use to it love~"  
I blush but keep my eyes on the port. "Do you really think they miss you?" I stay quiet but I feel my eyebrow twitch. Daniel chuckled "see even you dout there liability! Why waist your time in that ticking time bomb of a camp? Just stay with me instead, I can give you everything you want and more~"  
He whispers the last part into my ear and rubs his hand up and down my thigh purposely pressing on my bruises and I let out a soft moan. "D-Daniel~"  
He places his head on my shoulder and nuzzles into my neck and tilt my head to give him more access and I can feel him smirking. 

"How about we have that breakfast love? You deserve it after last night~" I blush and avert my eyes from Camp Campbell and look at Daniel 

Just as Daniel lead me back into camp with his hand on my lower back I failed to see David walk into the port scanning the area almost like he was searching for something... someone? He then look towards the woodscouts camp and rushes back to camp in a panic. 

But you thought they didn't care. 

You ate breakfast with Daniel and It was surprisingly pleasant but this is Daniel and he can only keep the act for so long, till he wants to touch again.  
And you let him because he is the only one posible of loving you.  
He fead you chocolate dipped strawberries with sweet words and light touches.  
But you noticed something didn't you?  
The strawberries had a strange purple jelly filling? 

The room got hot and steamy which was concerning  
"Daniel where's all this steam from?"  
Daniels raised a eyebrow "Ill go and check it out, stay here do not leave the room okay love." He spoke in a commanding tone.  
He walked out and locked the door. But the room got more and more steamy, And it wast getting hard to breath. The air felt thick and breathing was painful, you rush to the door and shake the handle. I won't open! "Why won't it open! Oh god oh god"  
He come to your mind, his cheerful smile and his red hair, his lovely green eyes. It all come to you but in a snap you forget his name.  
"Dav-....?" You can't breath and it feels like your drowning. But what if you just stop holding your breath and breath in the fumes.  
"Just breath" a voice that sound like Daniels bounces of the was  
"Daniel save me please! I'm scared please"  
You can feel sweat running down your body but you suddenly feel Daniels hands roaming you body and you can hear him whisper sweet nothings.  
And you start to breath.

He never ask question he didn't care about others opinions if he gave you a question take it as a statement or a order because Daniel never cares but you don't care because you love him don't you?  
You love him  
You want him  
Don't you?  
You need him By your side.  
It hurts not having him near? Of course it does,  because your soulmate, you don't need David or gene of the shitty campers  
You love him.  
You love him.  
You lov-

"I love you Daniel~"  
You see the door open  
"I love you too (y/n)"

Daniel is standing with his arms wide open And you run to Him. 

But you failed to hear the screaming of your name. You don't respond to (y/n) anymore because Daniel calls you love and honey sometimes pet or slut. But you don't need to remember your name because no one talks to you anyways. The scouts refer to you as mam or miss. 

You got to see the love in those green eyes.  
But now you fail to see the fear the worry.  
The betrayal as he watches you in the arms of someone else. 

You look so happy? 

But could he feel this way if you where never actually his? 

Because you love Daniel you repeat it over and over  
And it's all he can hear and it torments him.  
It torments him because the day he tried to run to you and save you he saw the bruises and the bite marks.


	14. Who cares ways!

Readers pov

The cold water splashes onto my skin, i have a blanket wrapped around me it gives me a sense of comfort. I can hear David's word, I can hear him trying to comfort me but my head is everywhere want to be it all hurts my body and my mind most importantly my heart and for the new Daniel I think I met him once or twice but I feel so betrayed in an odd way I'm not naïve I know very well what he wanted, he wanted me.

i feel David rap his arms around me he's telling me I'll be OK to treat it like it was all just just a bad dream that we can move on, what does he mean by we? From what I remember I'm the one who suffering,... unless he suffering too?

I can hear strange sirens ringing from the WoodScout. I can hear them screaming at one another. And I can see Daniel, i'm far away but I think he's crying he's holding shirt and I can see him shaking. Did he really care that much? Surely they were much better ways to try make me love him?

I look down into my lap, I'm holding my hands suddenly I see David put his hand on top of mine I look up at him moving my gaze from Daniel, from those crystal blue eyes to the now warm green and happy eyes of David. He gives me a shy smile and I smile back. The shouting coming from the WoodScout is now getting farther and farther away and with that the pain is also getting more tolerable.

David's hand feels warm on top of mine and even though the cold water still hits my arm and legs just him being next to him is much more comfort than this blanket could ever give me. 

He points out that we are near the pier and they were behind and I see the familiar camp that I've  kind of come to love, never knew I would miss this place?

Daniels Face still plagues my mind. I don't know why but I'm a weird sick twisted way I miss him even though I barely knew him in those few days that I was with him, even though I was under whatever he put me through, whatever that gas was, I came to know him a little better when I was around he seem to get a little nicer even a little happier did I have really that effect on him?

We finally reach the pier and someone lifts me up from the boat I dust my self off and look up at all the campers, there staring at me with wide eyes. I hear Preston let out a very dramatic scream, he's the first to run up to me and hug me which I found strange but then right after the rest of the campers came up to me and they all hugged me and it was a big hug party and i was right in the middle if it all.

I don't really like being held or touched without permission but I think I'll let this one slide. Max walks up to me he looks kind of angry "where the hell have you been?" I pad his hair and he just looks up at me grumpy  " sorry Max I guess I got a little lost on the way back to camp!"  

I'm not sure if I really want to tell them what actually happened unless David had honor of informing them what really happened

Max scoffed "we're not idiots we know exactly what happened ever already planning pay back!" I bend down and pick him up resting him on my hip he looks a little embarrassed and kind of shocked but doesn't complain. I look at him and then I point towards all the other campers " no kids I want anymore trouble than we already have with other camps let's just leave this in the past-" 

Nurf cuts me off " how the hell are we supposed to just let this pass those woods tried to take our best counselor, we can't just let that slide" I can see the little campers nodding their head agreeing with Nurf   
I look to David hoping to get some kind of peaceful words about violence never been the answer  or something but he just looks at me then looks back down at the ground so I turned to Gwen and she's looking away from me, I can see she formed a fist, she's clearly angry.

And then I start to feel something with running down my face my vision gets a little blurry and I don't my mouth weird hiccup sounds are coming out I want to tension is instantly turn back at me it was quiet but they all have these confused faces David and Gwen quickly come to my side David holds my hand "what was wrong?Are you okay?" Gwen put a hand on my shoulder "do you need to lay down?"   
I try to wipe the tears away but they just keep coming out so I open my mouth and my words are kind of broken but I speak " I just missed you guys so much it's kind of surprising that so many of you missed me! That all of you would  be willing to go and possibly cover in toilet paper a whole entire camp for me! But for now I just want things to go back to where they.."

Gwen looks at me and sighs " she's right guys even if we wanted to take legal matters Camp Campbell isn't exactly the most trusted place, at least compared to the WoodScout." David speaks up " I think (y/n) has the right to decide what to do next and maybe we should give it a shot too!" I smile at David and he squeezed my hand. 

I can still hear the campers whispering to themselves and they want blood but I just don't want them getting hurt. Maybe one day they'll understand?

"Well I'm tired how about we end this camp day early?" Gwen yawns and rubs her eyes,   
' Poor Gwen! it must've been hard to even watch over the campus while David was off trying to rescue me!'  
David laughed and I can see his happy attitude returning  "well I for one agree with Gwen! And I bet (y/n) is tired too!" I nod and a yawn escaped my mouth I try and rub the remaining tears away "I really am tired!"

"Well you heard the boss! Everyone into the mess hall and then I guess a hour of free time?" Gwen looks at David and he nods in approval.  

"Well campers I think I'll help (y/n) to there cabin!" David speaks a little to loudly and some of the campers start snickering and giggling "(y/n) doesn't need help!" Max shouts and Nikki hits his ribs with her elbow "shit up max there clearly going to go do grownup stuff!" I blush hard and shake my head "now kids How the hell do you guys even know about that kind of stuff!" Nikki shrugs my mom always used that excuse when she brings a guy over!" Max stops rubbing his ribs and points at David accusingly "Besides (y/n) would never fall for a loser like David anyways!" I start swearing "maybe we should go now?" David nods and looks at Gwen " Think you and quartermaster can take charge for the rest of the day?"

Gwen waves us off and ushers the kids into the mess hall, Max was the last to enter, he quickly turns around and mouths "I'm watching you.." at David  
Gwen then lifted him by his hood and took him inside the mess hall.

David looked at me and smiles rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Maybe we should get going?" He asked I nod "lead the way!" He tightens his grip on my hand and we walk to the cabin.  
We step inside and David steps into the mini kitchen "do you want some tea?" He asks "no thanks David I think I'm going to go lay down on the couch."

He nods and whistles a tune while heating up the water.

I close my eyes trying my best to relax. I focus on how oddly soft the couch is and how the temperature of the room was just right..

Then I feel a dip in the couch and i Yelp in surprise!  
"Oh sorry (y/n) if I'm bothering I'll move!" David blushes and starts to get up when I reach out to him and grab his hand i whisper shyly   
"Stay with me..."

He looks at me surprised but he quickly shows me a warm loving smile. "Well okay!" I get up and we both get into a comfortable position where he's kind of the big spoon and I'm the little spoon. (That one cuddle position) 

He can feel his breath on my skin and his heart beat.   
I slowly close my eyes but I'm not falling asleep, I'm think... about my next decision...

I feel david snuggle closer to me, He lets out a happy sigh. 

My face feels warm but i can't help but think.

Think of my options...

Think about the 3 routes I can take 

Think which ending I want...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welll welll welll look who we have here~  
> If it isn't MY HAPPY CAMPERS   
> YES IF YOU GOT THE HINT   
> THIS STORY IS COMING TO THE END   
> THIS STORY HAS 3~ ENDINGS  
> The first 2 are obvious   
> 1) David ending  
> 2) Daniel ending? Yep even if the name of the book is David x reader I've been told so of you would like a Daniel ending so I'm giving it to ya!!  
> 3) Secret Ending (I'll giving you a hint!! They have diamonds on there legs!!!) 
> 
> GAHHHHH WELLL STAY TUNE FOR THE ENDING AND MAYBE IF YOU WANT CHECK OUT MY OTHER BOOKS???? Please  
>  ~CanIt

**Author's Note:**

> Yay you made it to the end!!  
> I hope you liked it!  
> Just as a reminder I am the original writer of this story and I’m just re-uploading this on to here! (This story is complete btw)  
> Comments are super duper appreciated!  
> I love interacting with you all!!


End file.
